Control
by usuilove21
Summary: *HIATUS* Allen was found as a child by Cross instead of Mana. Cross then trained him to be under his control, and his only. So, now can the exorcists change this? Possible parings. SUMMARY SUCKS!
1. Chapter 1

**Control.**

**A/N:** Hello, Hello! How is everyone this fine day? I'm good, it's windy, but I'm good! Why? CAUSE THIS IS MY 40TH STORY! WOOO! I'm so excited! I've been working on this since the... 9th, and I am currently working on chapter 3~! SO, I hope you all enjoy this!

* * *

**Chapter 1.**

General Cross Marian walked the empty and fogged streets of South London, with a smug grin on his face.

He had just avoided paying a rather large bill at the the bar he was just lounging at. So what if he was on a mission to find the innocence and more accomadators? That doesn't mean that he could have a little fun in the process.

Besides, the longer he lounged around, the later he would be returning to the one place that he hated the most. The Black Order.

It was an organization that fought against the Millenium Earl and his lackies; the Akuma and the Noah.

Of course, Cross was one of the few people that knew of the Noah; the other was the clan of Bookman, a group of historians.

But luckily, the Noah were still healing and reiancarnating once again. Ever since the 14th Noah; Neah Walker, betrayed the Noah and killed most of them about 4 or 5 years ago. (*)

Well anyways, the 14th was infuriated at the Earl after he killed a close person to him or something like that... (*) And he eventually lost his mind.

Cross shook his head. Between finding the person who held Neah's memories and finding new shards of innocence, he hardly found time for alcohol, woman, and gambling. Even if they were the indulgences of a man. After all, what was life without a little risk.

Looking up as the rain started to fall, Cross made his way to a rather small alleyway to make sure he didn't get as wet as he could of. No matter how much he loved the rain, he didn't really like being in the middle of it...

Entering the alleyway, Cross blanched as their was absolutly nothing in the alley, beside a wet cardboard box. Looking into the box without any effort, Cross saw that their was only a dirty blue-gray blanket that looked wet.

Hopefully the person who lived in this... Well box, didn't return. Cross hated dirty things... Women were an exception.

Pressing a foot to the brick wall, Cross huffed and threw his cigarette on the floor, letting the rain water soak into it, as he pulled out a new one, lighting it up in the process.

"Oy," A voice said. "Wha' you doin' in fron' of my 'ouse?" (*) Standing in front of Cross with slurred English, was a young boy that had chestnut brown hair, that was sloppily tied into a ponytail, and blue-gray eyes, that looked dull, and almost lifeless. He was covered in brusies and dirt, as if he had just taken a beating. He was wearing a white shirt; it was looking brown from the dirt, a brown vest, and brown slacks, that had holes in them, or rough patch job.

"Ugh, speak properly, or don't speak at all." Cross said, annoyed at the slang that the brat used, wihout taking a look at the said 'Brat'. "And don't talk to your elders that way, brat-" Cross stoped in his tracks when he looked at the kid, his visible red eye visibly widening.

The boy looked a bit like Neah did when he was in his 'White' form, but he also looked like the woman that he had with him the few times they met before the betryal. Was it a coincidence? Maybe. But it's not everyday where you see a person that looks like another people , unless your genetically similar; even one of them has been dead for five years now.

_'Damn it...'_ Cross cursed mentaly. Wasn't that chick that Neah was with pregnant or something like that? This brat couldn't possibly be...

"'Orry, bu' it' my 'ouse. I don' wan' know one stealin' nothin' from me ever again." The kid said, eyebrows furrowed in disgust and anguish.

_'This brat...'_ Cross thought, beginning to get annoyed with the brat in front of him. _'He couldn't be the Brat's brat...' _

"How old are you kid?" Cross said, taking his foot from the wall, and crouching down to Allen's eye level wih much difficult, since the boy was so short.

"Don' know. Neve' knew my paren's. No 'ne bothered ta tell me." The kid said, moving so his left arm was hidden.

"'gain, I don' know my paren's. Don' got a name..." He trailed off sadly, looking at the floor.

"Hm..." Cross said blandly, trying to see if their was anything else about the boy, when he saw red on the arm that he was trying to hide.

"Show me your arm." said Cross, watching the brat stiffen visibly as he said this, and stick out his right arm. "Not that one, stupid. The other one."

The boy scowled and stuck out his left arm. It was red and deformed and it had black finger-nails, with a dull, green cross in it.

Blinking, Cross' mind only thought one thing,

_'S**t.'_

* * *

A/N: I updated this at the last second... That sucks... Oh well... I didn't think this was the best chapter, but chapter two is much better! I'll be seeing you guys in two weeks. I got stuff to do! Homework, Halloween costume, stuff like that! So I hope you enjoyed this, and you will Read the next chapter! Thanks!

With much love,

XOXO,

Usuilove21 


	2. Authors Note: Indefinite Hiatus

**Authors Note.**

Okay… I know that this is not what anyone expecting, not even myself. But…

This story that you're reading right now? Yeah, it's now on indefinite hiatus. I keep on trying to get myself liking anime and manga again… but it is getting very uninteresting to me. I will keep reading it of course, but anime and manga fanfiction is getting just plain boring to me write now. I have moved onto Harry Potter and writing my own books. I just… need a break from anime and manga. It is making my mind explode. Like really.

And If this is a Kingdom Hearts fanfiction. Well, I am very much interested in KH still, my stories bore the hell out of me though.

10 minutes ago I was just trying to find more about Hitler and I could literally hear my brain collapsing. I'm serious.

But when I say that I am done writing anime and manga fanfiction for a while, that means that I am going to be writing Harry Potter fanfiction on my other account, Optimistic Dreamer. It'll just help me clear my head. It really will. I won't have to worry about having god knows how many fanfiction that I have to work on.

I know I am only thinking of myself. But that's just thing. I hardly ever think of myself. I only think of you guys, never myself. I guess that is the problem of being a pushover.

Hell, I will probably go back to this tomorrow, and say: "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL WAS I THINKING? PUTTING ALL OF MY FANFICTION ON HAITUS!" I will probably blame the 'Yeah, Yeah, Yeahs' because I am currently listening to 'Maps' by them – which is probably my favorite song currently, mind you – and I will delete this authors note as fast as I can, but I doubt that will happen honestly.

I feel like everyone is going to be upset, but at least I am not leaving without saying anything, just dropping off the face of the fanfiction earth like most writers, right?

That counts.

And also, I am in the need for a big style change. So my style is going to be different (Hopefully) from now on.

I might see you in a week, tomorrow, a month, three months, a year, six months? I have no clue honestly.

But God speed.

**Thank you.**

**Usuilove21. (2/24/11)**


End file.
